


no body promised tomorrow

by hamillover4life



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Car Accidents, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heat Stroke, Kidnapping, M/M, Stuttering, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: alex has had a terrible life, and it just seems to get worse and worse no matter how hard they try to fix it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my poor baby Alex :(

In alex’s school, everyone had a title, joke dumb fat, skinny, smart, nerd, popular, freak, you know the basics, there were people like Thomas jefferson, the most popular man in the school a jock and a bully, then there are his friends james madison and aaron burr his tag alongs, there are also people like the schuyler sisters who everyone loves and adores they are the sweetest girls you would ever meet, there was hercules mulligan, the tough guy no one would ever mess with would never hurt a soul unless you hurt his friends of course, also lafayette the foreign exchange student who everyone loved he is more like the mom friend that everyone has, John lorans the artsy kid who was so loving but really to himself, and then there was Alexander Hamilton, he was the kid that stayed in the corner of the room no one ever really talked to, he just stayed away everyone one knew he was just a little weird, granit he is the smartest kid in the whole school, no one was sure if he even had any friends people have tried but he would just stare at them or urn away crying, and have a panic attack.

********************************************************************************************************  
“Alex?” asked alex’s foster mother, “Alex honey, you need to take deep breaths, okay, in out in out,” this continued until alex had calmed down he always has panic attacks, he hates it, why is he such a burden one everyone. “Alex are you okay sweetie?”

“Yes, Matha, i'm sorry” his foster father walked in soon after he had only been with them for about a month  
“Son, you never need to be sorry.” and he just fell asleep in their arms”

*******************************************************************************************************  
THe next day george dropped him off at the front of the school, he took a deep breath and walked in, he took his secret way to his locker, he was getting his books out and when he was slammed against the lockers, “Hey alex, how are you doin’? Made any friends lately?” alex was turned around to see thoma jefferson and his friends huddled around him, alex looked around and there was no one else in the hallway, 

“Wait never mind, you to weak and lame, nerdy, dumb, and messed up to have friends, no one loves you, or ever will, you week pathetic little man, you think your parents adopted you because they love you? Well guess what, it was only for the press, that's what you get when you and immigrant and get fostered into the house of the future president, ha!you can’t even speak!” 

Alex was crying, his throat was closing up he couldn’t breath, his heart was pounding, and his vision was fading, then thomas called him to the floor.

“Speak alexander,” alex tried but nothing came out then he picked up alex by his shirt which wasn’t hard because he was extremely small he was about 5’1 and extremely underweight, then slammed him into the lockers, “I SAID SPEAK!” Alex tried again and nothing happened thomas let go to punch him but alex’s legs buckled and he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nooooooooooo

Thomas’s pov   
“I SAID SPEAK!” thomas yelled but the immigrant said nothing thomas was getting ready to punch alex   
“Tom maybe you should lay off he doesn't look too good.” james said worried

Then he saw alex’s eyes roll back into his head and he collapsed to the ground and his head making a hard think noise and it hit the ground. 

“What the fuck” burr said, “thomas what did you do to him?”  
“Nothing i swear his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out” thomas was in shock about what just happened, then alex’s body started twitching and spazzing out,

“HE IS HAVE IN SEIZURE!” yelled james

lafayette , hercules, and john ran around the corner clear they heard james yell, “what did you do thomas?” but then they saw what was happening to alex and john and lafayette lunged into action (the both take first aid classes) and undid any tight closing around his neck, but he was wearing a turtleneck, so they had to take the whole shirt off, then they rolled him on his side so he would not choke then they supported his head, 

“Thomas go get the nurse” he heard hercules say, 

Thomas felt sick, he was stumbling top the nurse's office when he heard a scream for me where he had just been, without thinking he he turned around and ran towards Alex, when he arrived he saw all five men on the ground but he could not see alex, when he approached he wasn’t the only ones who did almost every classroom around that area had come out with the sound of alex's scream, he walked closer to se alex still having a seizure, but he was also struggling in a weird way like he needed to get out of there, then he head alex yell it was blood curdling,

“KILL ME, LET ME DIE, I DON’T WANT TO LIVE, NO ONE CARES IF I LIVE, I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE, KILL ME PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!” the whole school watched in horror, then the shure sisters lunged forward to assist but not trying to hold him down bu6t trying to get him to calm down, after about 15 minutes of struggling and seizures he became motion less, the john put his head on alex’s chest harveys went wide and he yelled ,”HIS HEART STOPPED!” the john sat up and started CPR on alex, since they aren’t holding alex down anymore he got a good look at his torso, the first thing he noticed and how skinny he was, it was sickening , all his rides could be easily seen he had no body fat ant all you could see all of him bone, then he noticed the bruises, all over him there were hand marks on is sheet and is side, there was a hang mark around his throat and large cut that cealy came around from his back and n to his chest, there were cigarette burns on his collar bones, they looked old, like maybe a month or so, he knew the washingtons would never do this, was it his other foster families, then he noticed the horizontal scars all up one of his arms and two very large vertical ones on his other, they looked recent they were healed yet, thomas's blood went cold, he tried to kill himself recently and failed. The nurse got off the phone with 911 and said the ambulance was on its way, then the room went silent besides john who was counting so he maintained a constant beat, and lafayette who was taking in deep breaths and performing mouth to mouth to alex because he stopped breathing, that that also just hit thomas, Alexander Hamilton’s was dead and his body was right in front of him, and he might have been the cause of it. It wasn’t on for about 20 minutes john stopped for a second to see if alex’s heart was beating when everyone heard a large gasp of air and alex’s eyes slammed open and his eyes darted around to see all these people looking at him, his breathing started to pick up and eliza ran over and crouched down, lifted up alex’s placed it in her lap and shushed him and stroked his hair,

“Hey there I alex I am going to need you to take deep breaths okay?” alex nodded “Okay good, now you went along time without proper oxygen, I am going to ask you some questions to search for any brain damage, eliza I studying to become a nurse, “Okay what's your full name?”

“A-Alexander H-Hamilton”  
“Good okay, where are you?”  
“A-at s-school”  
“Your doing great alex, just a few more questions.”   
“Alex, who are your parents, foster and biological”  
“M-martha and G-george washington, a-and Rachel Faucette Buck, and James A. Hamilton.” his eyes got glossy with the mention of his mom's names,  
“Good do you have any sidling?”  
“James Hamilton”  
“Where is he?”  
“Dead” a tear rolled down alex’s face  
“Okay i know this is tough but we need to make sure you're okay alex, now what happened to him?”  
“Hurricane, the house collapsed on us and he died, I survived, it should have been me.” alex has sat up by now and was showing almost no emotion laf herc john and the other two schuyler sisters were blocking his view of everyone to make mis more relaxed.  
“I am very sorry to hear that, now alex please tell me what happened to your parents”  
“My father left and my mother and I got sick and she died holding me but somehow I survived…. Again.” Thomas heard Alex start to cry, and eliza pulled him into a hug and shushed him,  
“Alex i know it's hard, i know but we need to get through all the questions,”  
“Why what happened to me?”  
“Alex you died for about 30 minutes.” Herc said. Alex’s face went stone cold like death didn’t faze him  
“Okay alex just one more question, who gave you all these injuries?”  
Alex took a deep breath in and went to open his mouth but all that came out was french mumbling, no one knew alex was fluent in french, so laf translated,   
“He said things about foster homes and verbally, physical and sexual abuse and” laf had a look of horror on his face, “and being held hostage by his father"  
The whole room went silent,   
“Okay alex we are done with the questions” that's when the ambulance pulled up they brought alex into the ambulance and drove away, later the principal came over the announcement  
“Due to an incident that occurred not so long ago we will be sending everyone one home early, have a nice day.”

********************************************************************************************************

Later that day after school dismissed he met up with james and burr, they looked so disturbed and horrified, “I think we need to meet up with eliza, john herc and laf,” 

“What? Why?” asked james 

“Because we need to talk about what just happened, James, a kid just died in front of us.” 

“He is right james, I am going to text laf to meet up.” he picked up him phone to get a text form laf that said, “We need to talk, now.” 

********************************************************************************************************

The all decide to meet at the park, they all we are a label they just sat there for about, 10 minutes, then john spoke first, 

“What the fuck jefferson? What did you do to him?” they all looked up angrily even his twin brother they were separated a little after birth but now reunite) lafayette looked just as angry as the rest of them even more.

“What has he ever done to you? Huh, nothing ya that's right you just had to get that one last push of satisfaction of pushing someone who clearly has issues down just a little bit further, didn’t you you make me sick.” Herc put his hand on john’s shoulder to prevent him from attacking thomas, 

“Thomas please explain your self.” eliza asked

Thomas opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, until laf rested his hand on his, “Thomas, please we need to know.”

“Okay, well we saw alex at his loacker so I decided to ya know mess with him, I told him that no one loved him, and that he was just another worthless foster kid who is only with the washingtons for the publicity, and then I saw he was having a panic attack so I decided yo mess with him so I told him to speak but when he didn’t I just flat this surge of anger and yelled at him again, then james told me to stop and before I could do anything alex’s eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out collapsed to the floor and that it, see I really make him stop breathing.” 

“Ya you ignorant asshole, but caused him to stop breathing, making him pass out sauding him to collapse then hitting his head on the floor then, causing him to have a seizure than making his heart stop and his lungs stop, then we made relive all that horrible shit, did you see him Jefferson, HE WAS ABUSED, KIDNAPPED, AND WATCHED HIS MOTHER AND BROTHER DIE, NOW TELL ME WHY!” john was almost in tears now

People were starting to stair, lafayette and herc decided to take a walk with john for him to calm down, eliza went to the bathroom, 

“Thomas, what have you done.” aaron said, “george washington just won, now he is the president of the united states….” aaron looked up at thomas

“You almost kill the President's son.” james said with no emotion.

At that moment james and aaron got up and left without another word, eliza came back and she was talking on the phone,

“Okay thank you.” and she hung up,

“Who was that?”

“President washington.”

“What you he called you?!?”

“Yes, there is a lot you don’t know, thomas.”

“Like what?”

“I will wait for the others to come back first.” they sat for about 15 minutes before the others arrived

“Now will you tell me?”

“Yes, you see all of us ar-”

“Hold on I got to get this G-wash,” John got up and took the phone call

“Did he just call-”

“Yes he did, you see when Alex we first sent to the washington’s they new his history, so they asked the principle to pick a couple people to watch over him and become his friend.”

“Okay?”

“So he picked us along with my two other sisters, we all tried so hard to be friends with him but nothing worked, so George asked us to kind of be his protectors you know, just follow him to make sure no one hurt him, that's how we all were able to be threw so quickly, we are always just a few feet behind. We all got close to him, we all feel in love with him, you don’t need to have a conversation to do that he is so fascinating and unique, but some of us have stronger feelings for him than others,” see glanced over at john who was still on the phone, “we were picked for that specific reason, but now that George is president, he has the secret service to protect him”

“Oh my god”

“Guys, two things, one g-wash has assigned us to be alex’s secret service agents, and we need to get to the hospital, now!” They all stood up, 

“What happened?”

“Herc, alex is awake he had a heart attack that why his heart stopped but we need to be there,”  
He looks at thomas, “I hope your happy,” and they were off


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> om so sorry

Alex’s pov  
The last thing alex's remembers was being pinned against the lockers, and now he i awake, shirtless, can’t feel his legs and are crowded by lots of people, he started to panic but eliza came to him and put his head in her lap and asked him personal questions that it seemed she already knew the answers, how come whenever anything happens those six were always there, after awhile he wants to know what was going on, he passes out all the times why was this time different, “What happened?”

“Alex you died for about 30 minutes we were keeping you alive.”

And that was the last thing he remembered, he woke up his reserved hospital room, sadly, to find martha and george crying onto each others arms, he tired to sit up but winced in pain,   
“Mhm”  
Martha eyes lit u and she smiled “Alex, that god your awake!” 

“What happened?”  
“Honey you passed out, but then you hit your head and had a seizure and then during it the panic attack was still going on causing your heart to stop for about 30 minutes, john and lafayette kept you alive the whole time, im so sorry sweety.”

“Son, whats wrong.”

“I'm not your son” alex whispered, “What son?”

“I AM NOT YOUR SON, YOU TWO ARE JUST USING ME FOR THE PRESS, GEORGE WASHINGTON, THE MAN RUNNING FOR OFFICE, THE MAN WITH GREAT MORALS AND DREAMS FOR THIS COUNTRY, JUST HAPPENS TO FOSTER A IMMIGRANT FROM NEVIS, NOT TO MENTION, KIDNAPPED BY FATHER AND TORTURED FOR YEARS, A MONTH BEFORE THE ELECTION, YOU NEVER LOVED ME YOU LIERS, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, I HAVE BEEN THROUGH ALOT, BUT THIS IS BY FAR THE WORSE!”

And then he noticed, john herc, laf, and eliza were standing in the doorway with tears in their eyes. Alex started to panic, his heart rate picked up its pace he could hear it on the monitor next to him, his throat was closing up, he grabbed the IV and ripped it out of his arm he tried to stand but he felt arms holding him down, his eyes blurring with tears he resisted and slid out of there grip, then he head someone yell after him, but he just ran out of the hospital and kept running, we was very thin and had no fat so he could run very fast and out ran the secret service, it was winter and it was snowing, he didn’t know where he was going he just kept running until he couldn’t anymore, he found himself at a park, it seemed empty, it was lit with dim street light, he just walked around until he found somewhere to sit he came up upon a table and it seemed to have someone sitting at it, the person took out his phone and it lit up his face it alex’s heart stopped, it was thomas, why was he here? alex , turned to run away when a hand grabbed his wrist, alex tried to get free, no not again he can’t be kidnapped again,   
“Alex? Why are you out here? Your only in a hospital gown your are is bleeding and…. And you died this morning!” 

“P-please let got of me..” thomas immediately let go of his wrist, “sorry alex, shit, i am so sorry I had so Idea…” 

“I-its okay T-thomas please let me go I need to be alone-” alex felt a needle go into his neck and then he heard washington's voice and strong hands catch him before he hits the ground, that last thing he heard and saw was thomas, “sorry alex you need help”


	4. Chapter 4

John’s POV

They all arrived to hear alex yelling

“I AM NOT YOUR SON, YOU TWO ARE JUST USING ME FOR THE PRESS, GEORGE WASHINGTON, THE MAN RUNNING FOR OFFICE, THE MAN WITH GREAT MORALS AND DREAMS FOR THIS COUNTRY, JUST HAPPENS TO FOSTER A IMMIGRANT FROM NEVIS, NOT TO MENTION, KIDNAPPED BY FATHER AND TORTURED FOR YEARS, A MONTH BEFORE THE ELECTION, YOU NEVER LOVED ME YOU LIERS, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, I HAVE BEEN THROUGH ALOT, BUT THIS IS BY FAR THE WORSE!” 

John loved alex he wish he could be there hugging him kissing him, but alex won’t even let him be his friend. Once alex finished alex made eye contact with john andhe cols see the panic in his eyes, all the sudden alex’s heart monitor went off the charts,then he ripped the IV out of his arm trie to get up herc and leaf lounge and tried to restrain him but it didn’t work he got up and started running john tied to run after him but he couldn't catch up. By the time they got out of the hospital alex was gone, he walked back into the room and saw george and martha crying herc, lsf, and eliza talking to the doctors, after 2 hours of looking for him they went back to the hospital, john got a text from an unknown number, 

unknown:  
hey , its thomas I just wanted to ask how he was?

Me:  
Fuck you, and we don’t know he ripped out his IV and ran out he has he gone for about 3 hours, 

Unknown:  
Okey, I am still at the park I will keep an eye of for him

Me:  
K

About and hour later when they were about to call the police when got another text

Unknown:  
JOHN, I THINK I SEE ALEX DOWN THE BLOCK!

Me:  
Thomas, I swear to god it you are lying

Unknown: No I swear, I am telling the truth!

Me:  
Okay are you near him?

Unknown:   
Ya he is coming closer to me I don't think he sees me, we are at the park hurry!

Me: on out way

John looked up, “Thomas found alex he is at the park we need to go know!”

We all got in to the car and drove as quick as possible, they got to the park at least 2 minutes and saw thomas talking to alex, john, george, herc and the doctor with the tranquilizer, slowly walked forward, thomas started talking louder so alex wouldn’t hear them, then the doctor got close and stabbed the needled into alexs neck and george yelled, “Alex son it's okay” and alex collapsed into hercs arms, thoms looked up, in shock

“Mr. President it's an honor!”

“So your the one responsible for this, the man that killed my son!” john grabbed his shoulder, 

“G-wash it's not worth it.” then they got into the car and drove away

When they got back the the hospital there were four belts on the bed, herc placed him down and the doctors restrained him with the belts around the bed sides. 

********************************************************************************************************

The next morning john woke up first no one else was awake, he saw alex sleeping so peacefully, through still bound to the best, he walked over to alex’s bed size and sat down he stoked alex’s hair back, god he was so beautiful, he could not resist himself he leaned in am kissed alex’s lips, the were warm and soft, he leaned back and saw laf, leaning in the doorway, laughing,

“Wow meion mie you got it bad, maybe when be is better we can set you up.” and with that george and martha woke up, checked on alex and went to get get break fest with eliza,herc and laf. He was left alone with alex, not even ten minutes after they left aldex woke up,

“J-john?” 

“Alex!” 

“W-why a-are you h-here?” he could see alex's panic

“Its okay, its okay. Okay take a deep breath,”

Alex tried-but he couldn’t   
“That okay alex, can you tell me five things you see?”

“U-uh the l-light, the b-bed, the b-belts t-the IV a-and y-your f-freckles.” john couldn’t help but smile

at this moment the nurse came in an untired the belts after alex promised to not run, john could tell her was still panicking. 

“Okay good now four things you can hear?”

“S-screaming, The h-heart, m-monitor, p-people talking and y-y our v-voice.”

“Your doing great, okay three things you smell?”

“P-plastic, m-medicine, and y-your c-cologne, i-it’s really nice.” john blushed slightly

“Thanks okay now two things you can taste?”

“U-um, metals, and medicine.”

“Okay, one thing you can feel?” Alex looked up and said more relaxed he had never seen alex like this, 

“Your lips on mine” be for john could saw anything alex grabbed john's face with his frail hands and slammed his lips on to his, john started moving hip lips and alex followed, but the he heard everyone else down that hall, alex's broke away leaned back and pretended obe asleep.

George walked in and said, in a whisper, “did he wake up?” ya for a little he has some water took his medicine the nurse took off the belts and he fell asleep.”

“I was i could explain to him how much I love him and how much he means to me, he was never fostered because of my career, I just wish I could explain it to him.” and with that alex started crying and george ran over to him engulfing him into a hug, “I love you son.”

I love you...dad” and just like that john started crying. Laf took him down to get breakfast because he did get any,

“WAIT WHAT!”

“Ya i swear he was panicking so I used that five things tatic and when I got to the last one, he said and I quote, ‘you lips on mine’ and them he pulled me into a kiss!” 

“Well it looks like we won’t need to set you up after all.” he said with a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas pov  
The next day was school was terrible, thomas didn’t sleep at all that night, when he got too school, it was quite and sad, and depressing, wherever thomas went everyone staried at him with looks of disgust and anger. 

“Excuse me mr.jefferson I am going to need to talk to you in my office. The principle looked angry, thomas got scared.

“Okay.” they walked towards the main office and sat down, thomas heart pounding in his chest

“Mr. Jefferson I would like to talk to you about what happened yesterday, we would like to watch the security camera also with you to explain to us exactly” and then george and martha washington walked in

“Ah, mr. president, and first lady, how is alex doing?” 

“Better he is to be released tomorrow”

“That's great, now I must warn you two this is very tough to watch”

The principle typed on his computer for a couple seconds and turned it around, he his play and turned the sound on and they just sat there waiting for it to play, the sound was hard to hear but is was clear, he saw himself walk around the counter and sneak up on alex, thomas looked over at mr and mrs washington looked afraid, then he shove him into the locker, he could see the fear in alex’s eyes before thomas turned him around, 

“Hey alex, how are you doin’? Made any friends lately?” thomas could see alex shaking even one the camera he could tell he was not breathing, 

“Wait never mind, you to weak and lame, nerdy, dumb, and messed up to have friends, no one loves you, or ever will, you week pathetic little man, you think your parents adopted you because they love you? Well guess what, it was only for the press, that's what you get when you and immigrant and get fostered into the house of the future president, ha!you can’t even speak!” Thomas was hit with a wave of nausea, he new alex had issues he just felt that if he could make others feel bad it could mask his problems, out of the corner of his eye he saw both of alex’s parents look over at him, he could here martha sniffling,

“Speak alexander,” thomas saw that he tired but he could tell he was having a panic attack, then he threw him on the the ground and then he he picked him up, thomas remembered how light he was, it was scary, then he threw his against the lockers, alex screamed, thomas didn’t remember hearing him scream, “I SAID SPEAK!” thomas heard george gasp, alex was now crying, he saw himself bring his arm back about to punch him in the face but the nhe saw alex’s body collapse, thomas could now see his head hitting the hard ground, not long after he saw alex start to have seizure thomas couldn’t watch that again, he looked at the principle sick and horrified, then he looked over are the washingtons and saw them both horiffred and crying,

thomas looked back at the screen, thomas had left at this point, he saw alex’s alex’s body stop shaking and everyone slightly backed away, he saw alex point towards his backpack, laf reached towards towards it and gave it to alex has stood up and took something out of it, everyone had a look of horor, alex had it up to his head, it was a gun,

“Oh my god!”

“Where did he get a gun!?!” thomas took a deep shaky breath and closed his eye to regain himself, then he opened and saw both of the washingtons crying even more, 

alex took a deep breath was about to shoot but eliza came running up behind and tackled alex to the ground causing alex to scream herc picked up alex and wrapped his arms around him tightly, john picked up the gun and put it in his backpack, Thomas saw alex struggling and crying, then he yelled

“KILL ME, LET ME DIE, I DON’T WANT TO LIVE, NO ONE CARES IF I LIVE, I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE, KILL ME PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!”

“Alex, my baby no, oh my god.” martha was full on sobbing now.

somehow alex broke free but john was quick in pursuit he lungned at alex but missed, causing alex to trip on his one and hit his head causing another seizure, by this time thomas had come around the corner again along with most of the school, the nhe heard john yell,

“HIS HEART STOPPED” 

“Martha whats wrong? Sweety open your eyes.”

“No, no, no, I can’t look at our sons deads body being kept alive by his protectors.” she was almost scream crying when george pulled her into a hung while he still watched the video, for next thirty minutes both of the sat and watched, alex being kept alive by john and laf, they sat there listening to alex respond to eliza’s questions and be taken to the ambulance, then the principle turned of the computer off and turned to thomas, martha was sobbing so george took her for some fresh air

“Now thomas I was planning of giving you two weeks of out of school suspension, but then mr. hamilton's foster father became president, now this might be considered are an act of terrorism, I am going to try to talk to mr,washington but I can only do so much. We need to tell your parents also.” thomas blood ran cold, treasion?, 

“What have I down?” he whispered all the sudden he got dizzy he tried to stand up, but collapsed “THOMAS” his eyesight started to fade and he was out,”

*******************************************************************************************************

When thomas woke up he saw george and martha washington standing over him, he started to panic, 

“Thomas, calm down honey, take deep breaths, okay?” thomas nodded he took deep breath while george helped him sit up and gave him a glass of water, 

“You okay son?” 

“Why are you helping me?” 

“Son, we came down here to talk to the principal about the security footage, when we saw you collapses, and son not matter what we saw it was an accident even if you were pushing alex around you didn’t know its okay, we forgive you.” george and martha smiled warmly

“You guys are the nicest people I have ever met” thomas said with a little laugh

As they were walking towards the office, when george got a call and his face when cold,

“Honey whats wrong?”

“Alex has been kidnapped from the hospital.” george was crying

“We need to go now, thomas you're coming with”

They all got in the car and were drove to the hospital, when they got there the doctors were examining john, herc, laf, and eliza, along with a nurse and a security guard, 

“John what happened!” george yelled

“Sir, i am so sorry, someone came in and told us you told him to take alex home, none of us believed him of course, the nurse checking ong alex also felt something was off, then the man lunged forward we tried to hold him back but then he took out a gun and pointed it at alex, and yelled that if anyone moved he would kill alex, alex started panic the second he walked in and tried to escape him bonds, then the man took out a capsule of somesort and threw it and it was leaking gas the last thing i remember was the man carrying alex tried up over his shoulder, alex’s screams were terrible, we are so sorry he threw sleeping gass we all passed out we checked the security cameras but we couldn’t get a face it was too blurry, i am so sorry.” 

Thomas didn’t understand how could someone just walk out of here with alex, if it wasn’t for him alex would not have been in the hospital and gotten kidnapped, thomas felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he took it out to see a text from an unknown number, he opened it to see a pic of alex’s limp body tied up in a chair, shirtless with bruises and cuts up and down his torso with a couple of burn marks, thomas dropped his phone

“You what up with you,” john asked, john picked up thomas’s phone looked at the picture, his face went white

“GEORGE!” he ran to george and they both ran away, after awhile they gave him his phone back, 

“We tracked the single, here you go” eliza gave his phone back, “if you get anymore texts tell us immediately” 

“Do you know who kidnaped him?”

“We have a hunch, we think it's alex’s biological father james hamilton, he has done it before and held him hostage for years, but last time he didn't have america's secret service looking for him, so we hope we will get i'm home safe soon,” she walked away without another word, thomas looked at the picture to see a two letters carved in his skin, J.H, it made thomas sick, he walked out of the room to over here george talking to john, 2642 reb grove rhode island, ya thats where he is being held, we are waiting for one more text to go a head and rescue him we want to make sure they are not moving around.” thomas turned towards the door, got into his car and was driving towards rhode island. His phone spammed with text for john asking where he was, when he was out front of the address it was a n abandoned factory, he decided to send a pic of the building and than he turned his phone off and walked in he was walking when he came upon a door and he heard talking,

“you are just as bad as your mother you dirty little bastard whore, no one deserves to have a burden like you, you are better of as dead…” there was a pause, “oh goody your little boyfriend has decided to join us!” 

Thomas felt a pair of arms grab him and pick him up, thomas wasn’t the smallest mean he was pretty tall and strong but he couldn’t get free of this man's grip, they put a bag over thomas’s head and brought him into a room put i'm on the floor and put a chains on thomas’s wrists and ankles, then they took off the bag over his head, and saw alex tied to a chair surrounded by a pool of blood, with a gag in his mouth, tears down his face, but no reaction he just stared forward not moving his eyes or anything, then there was a snap of what sounded like a whip and alex winced in pain but no scream, his chest was bleeding profusely, all alex did was take a shaky breath, how was alex staying so calm so contained, then the man who he assumed was james hamilton screamed at alex,

“YOU'RE GOING TO TALK AND IF YOU DON’T YOU WILL DIE AND YOUR LITTLE FRIEND WILL HAVE TO WATCH!” then the man punched alex in the stomach making him double over then kneeing him in the face, alex grunted but stayed silent 

“I AM GOING TO ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME, TELL WHAT YOU KNOW!” alex said nothing just spit out blood, “fine, you don’t want to talk maybe this will help, son” 

Then alex yelled “DON’T CALL ME SON-” then thomas heard a 6 gunshot and alex’s leg was bleeding and alex screamed and was crying, the look of his leg was terrible, it was all mangled and twisted, then james laughed then said in aw,

“How? Do you want to die alexander?”

“Yes.”

“Why, so you would see your dirty whore of a woman you call a mother, your no better than her, you couldn’t even saw her just like you couldn't save your worthless brother james.” and with that alex tugged against his bonds, his first attempt cracked the wood of the chairs, james kept laughing then alex screamed and threw himself forward and broke the wood of the chair and lunged at james, thomas was just in aw how the underweight, small 5’1 kid just broke a wooden chair out of anger, then alex heard two gunshots the first one at least 20 seconds before the first on, and thomas closed his eyes and then when he opened them he saw alexstadning there with the gun in his hand and james on the ground bleeding from his head, 

“No one talks about my family and gets away with it,” then alex crumpled to the ground he saw a bullet hole in his side, thomas tried to get to him but nothing happened he was just there as alex bleed out in front of him, then all the sudden the door broke open and he saw hevely protected me run into the room, there uniforms say sawt the throw some sort of gas bomb and thomas started to fade out, the last thing he saw was one man picking up alex and he was out.


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas pov  
Thomas woke up to the sound of crying and sobbing from the hallway, then he heard john say some of the of the worst news 

“She said ‘Mr. laurans, I am sorry to inform you but Alexander Hamilton passed at 3:40 AM to day during surgery from a gunshot wound to the chest.’ Thomas felt a pit drop in his stomach, Alex was dead, these thoughts were swirling throughout his head me while Martha came in screaming he heard john saw from the hallways, 

“They are adoption papers, for alex they adopted him two days ago, before the kidnapping.” 

Thomas’s heart broke, how could this happen, thomas decided to get up and walk he didn't nowhere but somewhere 

*******************************************************************************************************

Alex could see nothing but darkness, we walked around for awhile in the darkness until he came upon a bright light and saw a woman walk forward, she is full of youth and happiness, 

“Mother?” the woman smiled 

“Hello my son, i’ve missed you so” 

“Mama, i missed you so much, moma why am i here?” alex was almost crying with seeing his mother, then he got a wave of relaxation, “moma have I finally died? CAn I finally be with you and james for every out of danger?” 

She looked sad but still had happiness in her eyes

“No sweety, though I have missed you so and have waited for the day where we can be a family again, but no it is not your time yet, I know how much you long to be released from your torturous life, but you have people who love and care about you, see” she turned her head and alex saw a woman telling john something and then john bursting into tears, then he saw john telling everyone else then martha barging in and hearing her horrified screams, he watched as george and martha walk away sobbing, he shifted his gaze to see john and eliza reading papers and hearing them tell the rest that the washingtons just adopted him. Alex new he had to go back people cared about him, he turned to his mother who had tears in her eyes,

“Alex I love you so much and I need you to remember that, but you have a new family to go back to that love you very much,” she pulled him into a kiss and a hug, “I love you, and goodbye my son”

Alex pulled away from his mother’s hug and whispered,

“I’ll see you one the other side.” alex closed his eyes and found himself in a warm blankets he heard up even beeping, he heard people crying next to him, 

“That the lord, our baby is alive and well, thank you.” 

He felt a hand touch his it was warm and gentail, it was johns, all the sudden he heard foot steps walking, the the hand was retracted, 

“What the hell do you want?!?” it was john angry voice, 

“John calm down-” it was herc’s voice

“no her no, he is sick cruel man, he is the cause of all of this, he caused alex to pass out have seizure the have a heart attack, causing him to be in the hospital and letting james know where he was, giving him the opportunity to kidnap him then you had play hero and go “rescue” him but he risked his life to save you and died, HE DIED THOMAS, HE DIED FOR YOU-”

Alex opened his eyes as much as he could, but his eyes were swollen, it must have been enough because they all went silent even martha’s crying stopped, i don’t think anyone even breathed.

“Alex? sweaty , are you awake, can you heard me? Please answer we need to know if you got any brain damage.”

Alex tired to speak but a hand fell upon his leg and alex screamed in pain, he yanked his leg in only causing him the most unbelievable pain it was like being set on fire while having his skins slowly ripped off while acid is being poured one it, alex could stop screaming every move he made it worse, he tried to stop moving but the pain was just two great, all of his ribs were broken (he could never forget how that feels), most of his chest skin was full of stitches, (he remembers watching the doctors basicly peeling of all his chest skin to get to his heart and the bullet) and is heart hurt from them having pump his blood by squeezing it) every breath he took was like breathing in fire, he coughed but it just made it 100% worse, he just cry and cried he couldn’t stop screaming, 

“MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!” 

“Sweety we are trying but we need you to calm down,” martha's voice was so full of worry 

“Doctor we need you now!” 

“WHAT HAPPENED!” 

“He woke up and I accidently touched his leg and he moved in reflex causing his chest to hurt him and it seems it won’t stop-”

Johns wars were cut of by another one of alex’s sreams, 

“NURSE WE NEED SOME TRANQUILIZER!”

“Wait, doctor is there another way?”

“I’m afraid not, he is in a great deal of pain far more than we expected, his heart rate is of the charts and if he doesn't calm down his heart will stop and we won’t be able to restart it, his heart has been through alot the past few days it is very weak”

Alex’s pain was getting worse hie couldn’t breath his throat was constricted then he felt a pince in his arm and his whole body went warm and limp, and he drifted off to sleep,


	7. Chapter 7

John’s pov  
It was a total of 20 hours since alex died and came back to life, they were all sitting around alex’s bed waiting for him to wake up. No one has slept or eaten and barely said a word, alex barely moved either he had a breathing tube about 3 hours ago but they took it out in case  
“What the hell do you want?!?” john felt anger rise up inside him

“John calm down-” herc tried to calm him down but john was going to say what he wanted

“no her no, he is sick cruel man, he is the cause of all of this, he caused alex to pass out have seizure the have a heart attack, causing him to be in the hospital and letting james know where he was, giving him the opportunity to kidnap him then you had play hero and go “rescue” him but he risked his life to save you and died, HE DIED THOMAS, HE DIED FOR YOU-”

then everyone saw alex’s swollen evy's crack open the tiniest bit and the heart rate monitor became uneven, martha tried to get him to speak but when alex took a deep breath about to say something when john put his hand on what he thought was the bed he thought alex’s legs were smaller but he touched the gunshot wound on alex’s leg and he retracted it out of instinct and screamed a little then he grabbed is chest and made some of the most blood curdling noises, he was now laying down again but screaming in pain every steam worse than the other, i am pretty sure he was not breathing, he coughed from pain but it seemed to only make things worse, it was breaking john's heart to watch,

“MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!” he had never heard alex or anyone even scream so loud

“Sweety we are trying but we need you to calm down,” martha's voice was so full of worry

“Doctor we need you now!”

“WHAT HAPPENED!”

“He woke up and I accidently touched his leg and he moved in reflex causing his chest to hurt him and it seems it won’t stop-”

Johns wars were cut of by another one of alex’s sreams,

“NURSE WE NEED SOME TRANQUILIZER!”

“Wait, doctor is there another way?”

“I’m afraid not, he is in a great deal of pain far more than we expected, his heart rate is of the charts and if he doesn't calm down his heart will stop and we won’t be able to restart it, his heart has been through alot the past few days it is very weak”

John watched and the nurse cam running in with a needle and stabbing it into alex’s arm he watched as alex’s body start to slow down and become limp with in seconds, his heart rate came back to normal and his breathing evened out. The nurse came back in and restrained him to the bed once more, it was terrible to watch john felt nauseous and sleep pulled him under.  
********************************************************************************************************

When john woke up in another room, he looked at his phone to see the time he was asleep for 10 hours, he was scrolling through insta when he got a text from Thomas

**Thomas**   
**Hey you are right I am a disgusting monster, I don’t deserve to live tell Alexander I am sorry and I hope that he has a great life and that he gets better.**

**John**   
**THOMAS YOU CAN’T NO!”**

John got up and ran to alex’s room

“THOMAS IS GOING TO KILL HIMSELF” the whole room went silent except for alex,

“Tell him I want to talk to him, tell him he needs to come in and if he doesn’t I won’t ever forgive myself, I can’t-I can’t handle it” alex said tears rolling down his face and body trembling

**John**   
**Thomas, Alex said he needs you to come down to talk, you don’t see him now he said he can’t handle you killing yourself, thomas you have no idea what this kid has been through he has come seconds away from killing himself countless times, if you kill yourself over feeling bad over him, he will make sure we don’t get there in time and it's not that hard now, Thomas he needs you to stay alive come down and talk to him.**

**Thomas**   
**Okay i'll be down in 20**


	8. Chapter 8

Thoams’s pov  
Thomas put down the gun in his hands and walked out the door, when he arrived at the hospital Martha and George washington pulling him into a hug,

“Son, are you okay?” martha rolled up thor's shirt sleeves but sighed when she saw nothing.

“What were you thinking, son? Suicide is not the option,” george was crying by now, “So many times I have caught alex seconds from death lying in pools of his own blood, empty pill bottle, do you know how hard it is to see your son hanging from the ceiling? just last week's….” martha wiped away his tears, “We know how you feel, and we know it might seem like the easy way out but, trust me son it's not.” thomas was pulled into a warm and firm embrace and he just lost it and sobbed into george and martha’s shoulder, after they all calmed down they walked over to alex's room when he walked in he saw a pale some hoe even thinner alex with bandages over one of his every and chests, he was hooked up to all there machines, he opened the one eye that wasn’t bandaged and smiled,

“Thomas, I forgive you,”

“What?”

“I forgive you, and I know yo don’t believe it but I do, a-and n-no matter how hard it gets you can’t give up, I know its hard I h-have g-given up at least 20 times in the time i-i moved in w-with the washingtons,” by now alex was sobbing 

“when I died two days ago, I saw my m-mother, O-one of the reasons i-i tried the k-kill myself w-was so I could see hrt and m-my brother again, I did and she told me she loved me and t-that I had a-another family that loved me and I need to get back too,” he looked at george and martha,

“a-and she was right I haven't felt this l-loved since my whole family was together back on N-nevis,” he smiles but then his smiled faded and got serious, “Thomas, I need you to know something,”

“What is it alex?”

“I-if you kill yourself, I-I could not handle it, I c-can’t see s-someone else I c-care about d-die because of m-me,” he was crying again

“Alex-”

“Do y-you what i-its like t-to s-see s-someone y-you l-love k-kill t-herself right in front of you? R-right after t-they t-tell you how y-you m-messed up t-the life and h-how it's-your fault t-they are killing-themself?”

“Oh my god alex-

“And as god as my witness I will make sure no one finds me, no will get there one time, thomas I will make sure of it.” alex was crying the nurse walked in and gave im this medicine, he could tell alex was getting sleepy, “Thomas promise to me.” l  
“Alex I can’t-”

“NO THOMAS PROMISE ME!” alex was pulling on his restrains now. “PROMISE ME OF YOU MIGHT AS WELL TURN OF MY MACHINES KEEPING ME ALIVE NOW!” a nurse and herc were holding alex down as they gave him the tranquilizer,

“I promise alexander” and with that a smile creeped up on his face and his body went limp


	9. Chapter 9

LaFayette  
After George claimed Alex down he took laf out in the hallway,

“Son, that wasn’t your fault, see you know it's hard for alex to make friends as you know bring his protector but it's more alex not letting himself have friends, he he thinks that if he gets close to someone he will cause him to die so give it time, for a moment I saw side of alex I have only see nonce on christmas, you accessed that, give it time but he will let you in. he smiled and walked away

“Lafayette?”

“Yes? I'm here mien lion?” 

“I am not that small im fun sized.” alex said angrily   
“You understand french?”

“Yup” 

“Well that's good to know, look i'm sorry-”

 

“No no it's not your fault, its mine when you hugged me I went into panic mode, im sorry I really want to be your friend, I really do I...I..I…” 

“Alex it's okay” and then alex pulled laf into a hug and cried for what felt like 30 minutes, but laf didn’t mind he was happy to help after a while laf decided to sit on the bed with alex so he could embrace i'm more eventually alex fell asleep after the nurse gave him his medication, then john, herc and eliza walked in but laf shushed him and pointed at alex,

“Hey guys whats up?” laf asked 

“Well, it was pretty bad until i saw this its so precious, and pure he looks so peaceful when he sleeps.” eliza said with a smile while taking her phone out to take a pic

“You should have saw him earlier he laughed, like genuinely laughed and it was so pure and full of joy.” laf added smiling, they were all looking at alex when he started to mumble in his sleep

“No, get away from them get away from me, take me instead, kill me instead they are my friends, no get away from them, no no no no no!” alex was shaking his head now but laf new how to calm him down, all he did was sing a song in french and rocked here back and forth, until he calm down and then he just snuggled in closer to laf, they all sat there, just smiling and watching alex sleep until he woke up,

“Oh, h-hello e-everyone.” alex said shyly

“Hey alex how you feeling?” alex’s eye darted around the room

“Like I got shot in the chest.” alex joked hesently no one said anything, “O-Oh i-im so-sorry, i-thought i-it w-was g-going t-to b-bef-funny..” alex eyes were pooling with tears, and we all heard him saying to himself, 

“you stupid bastard, you ruin everything you touch you deserve to die, james was right i am just a waste of life.” then he hugged himself digging his nails into his arms to the point where they were bleeding, then laf lunged into action and so did john, they grabbed alex's arms and bounded then into the restraint and alex resisted and tried to break free but nothing happened, alex had grown too weak over the past couple days, alex just cried as everyone watched, then eliza put he hand on alex’s 

“Alex you didn't’ ruin anything we love you just the way you are” her smile seemed to clam alex down a little

“Then alex just stared at the ceiling for a while, then john decided to break the silence, 

“alex, what are some of your interests?”

“W-well I l-like to w-write, and i don't-like to sleep much,” they all laughed 

After a while of talking alex fell asleep, in mid sentence ley all laughed, they made progress, alex hadn’t told them anything about his life, even though they already all of it, alex was getting better faster then they expected, he was set to be released february 13, 

“So alex are you ready to go home?!” the doctor said with a smile

“YES!” alex was full of joy, he had barely gotten out of his bed since january, the doctor and nurses helped alex slowly to his feet he swayed slightly, then they helped him to the wheelchair, the doctors told them that alex will never get full usage of him leg back after getting shot in it. He sat down and george gave him a baseball cap,

“Sir, Whats the hat for?” alex asked 

“Oh the secret service has informed me that there are tons of reporters outside to pull the hat over your face, and you will be fine.” george said with a soft smile

“O-okay.” john got nervous he could see alex getting nervous

They rolled alex to the front door, they stopped for a second and then walked through the door, 

“Mr. President is it true that your son’s heart attack was caused by Ambassadors to frances son?”

There were lot of questions john couldn’t single anyone of them out, alex tensed but he could tell he was still breathing normally, but then there was a gust of wind and alex’s hat flew off his head, alex shot his head up and his eyes wide john saw alex was not breathing, so many reporters ruched towards alex phishing george and jon away from him, george and john frantically tried to get to the middle where alex is but no luck, then they heard a scream then the reporters ran away, george and john ran through the crowd to see alex with his hands over his ears, and his one good leg curled up to his chest he was screaming, it was terrible, tears were running down his face, george ran forward and tried to calm him down it didn’t work, his hyperventilating turned into full one none breathing, they kept trying to calm him and get him to breath but it didn’t work, after about a minute alex’s body went limp, george skook alex but nothing happened, he put his finger under alex’s nose, he nodded and grabbed the back of alex’s wheel chair and rolled towards the car no one single reported said a thing, john picked up alex’s limp body and buckled him in, then he folded up his wheelchair and put it in the back of the car, john sad down next to him and let alex sleep in his arms, when they got home laf herc and martha were there with a welcome home party, but when george walked into the room with alex’s chair folded up and carrying all of alex’s thing everyone faces went white

“Where is alex?” laf asked confused 

“George where is our baby” george sighed and placed the wheel chair down

“Pa, is he walking, he isn’t supposed to be one his leg for a long time” over the past couple months the washington's adopted Laf 

“No, he is not walking, when were outside the hospital and there were lots of reporters-”

“Yes so we gave him a hat, we new that-”

“Martha I did but then there was a gust of wind knocking alex’s hat off, them me and john got pushed away from him and….and,” 

Then john walked in the room carrying alex’s lifeless body, all of them were in shock 

“George what HAPPENED!” herc yelled 

“He had a panic attack it was so bad by the time we got to him he was too far into his brain we couldn’t get him to breath, he is fine wej sut don’t know when he will wake up.” and with that alex started to move slightly, they rushed towards the couch and set him down a couple seconds later alex’s eyes shot open, his bearing picked up, then martha’s voice soothing and calming,

“Alex sweety your okay, your at home, just take deep breaths” alex’s eyes were shooting around but then they caught john’s and his breathing slowed, 

“Sorry.”

“Oh sweetie you don't need to apologize for anything, now how about that party?” alex smiled and nodded, he sat up and tried to get to his feet but almost feel over, laf caught him though, alex just let out a sob and laf pulled him into a hug and rubbed circles on his back, and herc played with his hair, john hated it, he felt like alex trusted laf more than him a lot, granit they do live with each other but still,

After a while of laughing and smiling alex’s meds made him drift off to sleep in the middle of eating, john always found that funny, george picked him up and took alex upstairs, john looked at his phone and saw he had five missed calls from his dad, 

“Shit” laf looked confused but then saw the screen, john quickly called his father back after about two rings he picked up

“Hello john nice of you to finally respond to me.”

“Dad i am so sorry i didn’t have my phone one me-” 

“I don't care, just get your ass home.”

“Yes sir is will sorry.” 

And he hung up, 

“Sorry guys gotta go!”

He ran out of the house and over a couple blocks to his house, when he walked in he smelled booz, great it is never good when his father drank, he picked up his phone and facetime laf and muted it and shoved it back into his pocket

“SON! UP STAIRS NOW!” 

John ran up stairs to find his father in his room   
Sitting on his bed with papers in hand, shit he found the drawings

“Son, what the fuck are these?” he held up some of the drawing he drew of alex

“U-uh”

“John I have tried to find reasons to help me believe that you were a sick horrible, broken human., but this is the last straw, now son tell me the truth and we both know it won’t end good of you if you lie, now are you gay?” 

“Y-yes” 

“YOU SICK HOMO FREAK, YOU ARE A SINNER GOING AGAINST GOD'S WILL!” then his father threw a punch at john’s face knocking him off his feet and against his bed, that he felt a glass bottle shatter against his legs skin, 

“Trust me john this will not end well for you.” the he heard his father leave the room, then the took his phone out turned the sound on the here alex freaking out in the background and the washingtons trying to calm him down, then john decided to speak into the microphone, 

“guys in fine, just a little hurt.” alex scream in the background he heard martha in the background

“LAF GO GET THE SYRINGE!” then one the phone he saw left hand martha a needle and she jamed it into alex’s thigh and his body went limp, then laf turned to the phone again 

“John we need to get you out of there, when is the next time your father leaves the house?”

“Um i think around 10 for work.” laf nodded “okay that when we will eat you out, we have all the physical evidence to get him arrested” then he hung up

The rest of the night john spent cleaning his room up again


End file.
